epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Captain Warrior/Hide and Seek - The CW and A6 Show. Episode 3
Ohai der, didn't notice you were staring at me, creep. But anyways, I finally made the third episode of my sitcom. Enjoy! Plot CW and A6 play a game of hide and seek, and then A6 has a really hard time trying to find CW. Cast CW as himself A6 as himself Phil as the dog Script CW: I'm bored. A6: Yeah, I know. Now shut up and do something. CW: Wow, you don't have to be an asshole. A6: Dude, even Phil knows that you're bored, and he's a dog. Phil: Woof woof. CW: Do you want to play a game of Hide and Seek? A6: With you? CW: No, with Santa Claus. Yes with you. A6: Hell no, I'm not going to play a game that's for little kids with you. CW: Come on, A6, I know you want to. A6: No, I don't. CW: Yes, you do. A6: No, I don't. CW: Yes, you do. A6: No, I don't. CW: Yes, you do. A6: Ugh, fine. I'll play, but for one round only. CW: Aww yes! I'll be the hider. A6: This'll be easy as pie. (CW goes and hides in a closet) A6: Okay, ready or not, here I come! (A6 goes to the bathroom to look for CW, and finds out that CW isn't there) A6: I found yo-dammit. Where the Hell could he be? Hmm, ooh I got it: the basement. (A6 goes to the basement and finds out that CW isn't there) A6: Alright CW, I got you this ti-son of a bitch. Hmm, I got it: the garage. (A6 goes to the garage and finds out that CW isn't there) A6: Okay CW, I know you're here. Don't bullshit me, you bastar-goddammit. I hate that I'm saying this, but I give up. (A6 goes back upstairs) A6: *shivers* Man, I'm cold. Where is my blanket? Oh yeah, I put it in the closet, so CW doesn't touch it. (A6 goes to the closet and opens it, and sees CW is in it using A6's blanket) CW: *screams* A6: *screams* CW: It's about time you found me. A6: Why the Hell are you using my blanket? It's mine. CW: Because I was really cold, so I saw the blanket and used it. A6: I told you, you should've bought your own blanket while we were at the store. CW: Here, you can have it back. A6: Keep it. CW: Why? It's yours. A6: Because you touched it, that's why. I don't want CW germs. CW: Just wash it then. A6: I would, but I'm too lazy to wash it. (CW and A6 go back upstairs) A6: Well, I am never playing hide and seek again. CW: You have to admit, I'm the best hider. A6: Yeah no, I'm not admitting that. CW: Do it. A6: No. CW: Yes. A6: No. CW: Yes. A6: No. CW: Yes. A6: *sigh* Fine. You're the best hider ever. CW: I know I am. A6: I hate you. Category:Blog posts